Pieces of Memories ( English version )
by Kuhaku
Summary: It's snowing. Many couples walking around the town. But that man walking through the town alone. Replaying memories he have with his lover. 'I miss him..' DLDR, Read and Review please :)


**Pieces of Memories**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate K+**

**Warning:! OOC, typo(s), bad grammar, yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

A man was walking down the street. It's already near Christmas. White snow fell from the sky, piled on the street, made the town covered in white blanket of snow. The town's atmosphere already made in Christmas-mood. Christmas' ornaments were displayed in the shop window and the side of the street too. Many people dressed like Santa Clause as the shop mascot. Colorful lamp decorated the town neatfuly. The man sigh, the cold air made white smoke from his mouth. He watched the smoke for a moment before finally the wind swept it. He tighten his scarf and jacket which he wore, looking for some warmth for himself. He kept walking in the middle of the crowd in the town. Many couples passed by, start from buying some cake, Christmas' ornaments, until dates. The man was walking alone but he attracted many attention to himself. His handsome face of course made every passer by stole a glance to him, either girls or boys. That man stopped his foot in the front of a small café with dominant color of light brown. His eyes were looking carefully at the small familiar building. He decided to enter the small café, rest his body for a while. A small bell chimed when he entered the café. The waiterss welcomed him friendly. Every waitress in the café already knew who he is, almost every day he never absent to spend some time to go to the small café.

"_Do you want to go inside?" The man offered his lover, They were having date in December and of course the air is cold._

"_Ah? Why? Tired?"_

_He shake his head fast. "No, I'm not.."_

"_Then why?"_

"_We can get some warmth inside."_

_His lover nodding. "Okay then, let's go inside."_

_He hold his lover's hand, guiding his lover to enter a small building, a café. The little bell chimed, both of them entered and looked for a seat._

"_Where do you want to sit?"_

"_How about there?"his lover pointed 2 sofas that faced each other with small round table between them, exactly beside the seat is a huge glass window. Perfect, a perfect and comfortable place to chatting and get some warmth while looking outside, to the town._

"_Okay.. let's go there.."Both of them move to the seat they had choosen. Sit faced each other on the cream coloured sofas then wait for the waitress to bring them the menu. They looked through the menu, hoping to find something warm for their bodies in this cold air. The man chose to order a cup of cappuccino while his lover chose to order a cup of warm earl grey tea. After they had ordered their drinks, they rested their bodies on the sofas. They then chatting, slipped some joke and laugh between their casual conversation._

"_Where do you want to go after this?" his lover asked._

_The man looked to his lover's direction after looking outside the window. "Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you." He teased his lover._

_His lover's face is already red. "Mou.. don't tease me.."_

_The man chukled. "It's because you're too cute. You made me want to tease you even more. Moreover on the bed." The man showed his smirk._

"_Pervert!" His lover shout a little with red face until his ears too._

_He chuckled again after seeing his cute lover's reaction. Then, their orders came, interrupting their conversation for a bit. The café's waitress put two cups of warm beverages. Smoke steaming from it. Both of them pull the cups to their front, lift the cup and blew the hot liquid until it's not too hot. After they feel it's enough, both of them drank their beverage. Warmth spread through their bodies, they then put the cups on the table. Continued their casual conversation that interrupted before._

"Cappucino, please." The man ordered his drink, just like usual to the waitress.

"Okay, please wait for a moment, sir." The waitress then went to the counters, left the man alone.

The man rest his body on the sofa. His appearances bait many attention to himself. Crimson red hair, handsome face, heterocrom scarlet-gold eyes with cat-like pupils that enchanting, and don't forget his high-class clothes. He looked outside the window, staring at the falling snow which fell slowy before finally touched the ground and piling, merge into one white blanket. Several times he let out a sigh. Few minutes later, his order, cappuccino came. He lifted that cup, blew the hot liquid slowly then drank that warm cappuccino.

'Warm.." He thought to himself. At least, a cup of cappuccino he ordered could give some warmth to his body. He slightly curse himself that forgot to wear gloves, and his hands were red because of the cold air. After finished his cappuccino and paid the bill, he continue his trip. The red haired man walking down the street, in the middle of crowd. Several times he looked to right and left, looking for something interesting. In the middle of his trip, his eyes caught a big building but cornered on the street. A building with white coloured paint and a bit green coloured, giving some shady feelings. He turn his way, coming closer to the building. He stopped in the front for a while, scanning through the building in front of him. He then went inside, looking around inside, book store.

"_I want to go there." His lover pointed to a building._

_The red haired man cocked his eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_I want to look for some new novels."_

_The man fulfied his most loved lover's wish. "Okay, let's go there."_

_Both of them entered the intended book store. Well, the outdise of the building was not too splendid or interesting, but the inside of the store was comfortable and neat, made every people who go there like to be there for a long time. They looked from shelf to shelf, just for a newest best seller novel from the red head's lover favorite author. After searching the whole shelf in the book store, they found the book. His lover immediately pay the novel and they continue their date._

"_Where do you want to go now?" the red head asked his lover._

"_Unn.. aquarium?"_

_The red head laugh a bit after hearing his lover's wish. "Okay, let's go, shall we?"_

_They walked side by side, holding hands. Walking down the street of Tokyo which quite crowded with pedestrians even when the air was cold._

The red haired man sigh. This whole day, every place he went to bait his sweet first-date memories to be replay. It's already 7 years ago, his first date, when he was 16 years old and so with his lover. After satisfied with looking on the building of the book store, he walked down the street again. Walked slowly, just take it easy, he still have plenty of time. After minutes walking, he arrived at an amusement park. He bought a ticket for himself dan went inside, the amusement park was quiet because of the cold air. He didn't play anything, he took a seat on a white chair. He propped his chin on his right palm. His heterocrom beads watching his surroundings.

"_What do you want to ride?"_

_His lover looked to his direction. He then looking on the brochure which the red head brought on his hands, looked like he was looking for a ride. "I want to ride this.." he said while pointing at the picture on the brochure._

"_Roller coaster?"_

"_Umn.."His lover nodded enthusiasticly._

"_Alright.."the red head stand, then he offered his hand to his lover. "Come on.."_

_His lover took his hand. Both of them walking to the ride. The ride's queue was not short, but he will do everything for his lover. After queueing for a while, they have their turn. They sit in the very front, it's fun they said. Satisfied playing, they finished for the day and sat on a long bench. Chatting, joking and laughing._

"_Achoo" His lover sneezed. Well, since long time ago, since his lover still a kid, his lover hate cold air. The red haired man open the scarf on his neck then shared the scarf with his lover. Hmm, romantic, isn't it? Sat on a bench with your lover on your date then sharing warmth through a shared scarf. They saw each other face for a while, then laughing a little. Enjoying each other's presents._

He still propped his chin on his palm. His eyes looked to the right and left, looks like he was searching for something interesting that didn't exist there. The red haired man sigh again, then he stood up and left that white table. He walked down through the amusement park, to a place. The man's step stopped in front of a ride's small gate. Ferris Wheel. He looked up for a while, watching how high was the ferris wheel before stepping in. Usually, the ferris wheel will crowded with couples at dusk, when the sun will set in the west. So, not many people ride the ferris wheel, and it's a good thing for the red head because he didn't like to queueing. He entered a little blue coloured booth on the ferris wheel. The red head man sat on one side of the ferris wheel which moved slowly upwards. His heterocrom eyes looking outside, enjoying the scenery.

"_Which ride you want to go to?" the red head man asked his lover._

_His lover looked thinking for a while. "Ung.. up to you.."_

"_How about the ferris wheel?"_

"_Good idea.. let's go there, then." His lover approved the red head's idea._

_Both of them walking through the amusement park holding hands. Ignored the weird-stares or disgust from other people at the amusement park. Not until 5 minutes, they already arrived in front of the ferris wheel. They entered a small booth painted purple, sat faced each other in the ferris wheel. It almost nightfall when they ride the ferris wheel, and now on the top of the ferris wheel, they could saw the scenery of Tokyo and the beautiful sunset. Suddenly, the red head reach his lover's chin dan made his lover looked to him. His lover's face was already red because his sudden gesture. The red head cut their distance who now was closing his eyes. Hold that position for a while, wanting to tease his most loved lover. His lover opened his eyes because he was puzzled, he didn't get what he wished._

"_Why?" _

"_If you want a kiss, then kiss me." The red head teasing his lover._

_His lover's face was red again. "E..eh? but.. I'm.."_

"_Come on.. don't make me wait any longer…" _

"_Uh.." his lover was perceiving, he closed the gap between his lip with the read head's and kissed it gently, just swept their lips. The read head smiled satisfiedly, he can tease his lover. He gave hot kiss to his lover, a French kiss as a gift. Ahh, finally their ride finished. They went out dan walked through the amusement park to the main gate, wanted to go home already._

"_Let me send you home." The red head offered— actually ordered his lover to be sent home by him._

"_Umn, okay.. sorry for the inconvenience." _

"_No, it's okay.. you're not a inconvenience for me." The red head smiled while patting his lover's head._

The red head still looking outside the ferris wheel's window. He was watching the scenery of Tokyo, beautiful sight. 'If only I can see it with him now..' he mumble to himself. After several minutes, the small booth of the ferris wheel already reach the end. He went out from the booth and walking to other place. The red head man stopped for a while, he sat on a brown bench. He sat down then watching his left hand a bit. Silver ring was embed to his finger, their sign of love for each other. Because Japan is not legalize same sex marriage, at least this small thing can tied their red string. His lip curved upwards after seeing the silver ring on his left hand. He then kissed the ring and whispered his lover's name. The red head then looked to his watch which coiled on his left wrist. 5 p.m. He stood up and walked through the amusement park, a bit in a hurry towards the exit gate. After that, he immediately went to his next destination. Walking with a smile on his handsome face. The road the took was very familiar for him. He have already often used this road, either with his lover or alone. It's almost night, colourful lamps illuminated the road he took. When his next destination was already on his sight, he lowered his pace. Enjoying every step and every second he took to go to that place. He set his foot there, a little garden of roses. Coincidentially, the garden was empty, no one there. The red head sat on a long bench on the garden. Looks like he was waiting for someone, or maybe he was? Mhm, no one knows, but the certainly he kept sat on the bench, patiently wait, even if he didn't know until when.

"_Want to go there?"_

_The red head looked to his lover's direction. "Where?"_

"_There.." his lover repeated while pointing the intended place._

"_A rose garden?"_

"_Yes.." he nodded._

"_Okay, let's go." The red head hold his lover's hand which cold because snow was falling. He inserted their joined hands to his jacket's pocket, gave some warmth. Both of them sat on a bench. Silent for a while before the red head broke the silence._

"_Aishiteru.." ( I love you )_

"_Aishiteru yo.."_

_They kept saying love phrases and changed sweet kisses._

The red head sigh again. He really missed his cute lover. He watched the orange coloured sky. Suddenly, he was surprised by a sound.

"Sei-kun?!"

The red head looked to the sound's direction, behind him.

"Tetsuya?!"

Happiness mixed with surprised filled him after seeing his lover. The red head stood up and looked his lover. Slowly, a smile etched to his lover's face.

"_Tadaima_, Sei-kun.." (I'm home)

The red head relpied his lover's smile.

"_Okaeri_, Tetsuya.." (Welcome home)

The red head's lover forgot all his belongings and rushed to the red head's embrace, embracing him tightly. The red head kissed his lover, forehead, cheek, eyes, and finally his pink lips. He then whispered something.

"Let's continue it at my house.."

His lover's face was red. The red head smile, it's just like the old time. Cute reaction he got whenenver he tease his lover. But, his lover nodded, gave a 'yes' sign to the red head. The read head kissed his lover again.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Tetsuya.."

"_Boku_ _mo_.. _Aishiteru_, Sei-kun.."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
